Entwined Souls
by BlazeDelta
Summary: DQ IX Post story fanfic. It's about the growing relationship between my 2 original Characters, Alex and Karina, and a disturbing past. Plus a very mysterious ending...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Quest IX: Entwined Souls**

**Author's Note: Hey, It's BlazeDelta here! I'm writing a post-story fanfic about the relationship between my two original characters, Alex (The Celestrian Hero) and Karina (a Mortal Companion). I hope you guys enjoy this story! I really spent time planning it!**

**Chapter 1: What Fate Holds**

Karina looked around. She was back at The Realm of The Mighty. Her friend, Alex had just defeated Corvus. The world was saved.

Karina turned to look at Alex. He was slowly dissolving into nothing. Celestria's voice echoed, "Your work is finished..."

No, this can't be! Karina thought. She ran to Alex and managed to make a wild grab for his hand. But alas, he was already turned into a star...

"Wait!" she screamed. "DON'T GO!"

Karina jerked upright, as if pulled by a string. It had been a terrible nightmare, but her hands were still clammy.

Worried, she scrambled out of the sheets of the bed and went to look at the bed next to hers. Alex was still there, fast asleep. Karina heaved a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness, she thought. If he was gone, I would... Karina shook her head. The thought of losing her first friend was painful and terrifying.

Slowly, she went back to her bed and returned into the abyss of sleep...

"Wake up!" a familiar voice cried. Karina instantly awoke and found herself face to face with Alex. He had already donned his armour and seemed ready for another normal day of monster slaying.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Clayton, Solana and Crystal already had their breakfast. So, get changed and meet me downstairs quick!" Karina nodded and that was when she remembered something.

"Well, can you please get out of the room first? I'm not going to get changed with you here!"

"Gods, I'm sorry! Well, see ya!" Alex sped out of the room and slammed the door. Karina shook her head and got herself changed into her usual mage blouse and slacks.

Downstairs, Alex and the rest of the party were waiting for her.

"Just about time!" a brown-haired teenage boy cried in exasperation. It was Clayton. "It was so BOOOORRRRIIIINNNG waiting for you!"

The priest beside him knocked him on the head. Clayton was still unfazed as he had his helmet on. "Can you please be a better younger brother to me?" she asked Clayton. The priest was Crystal, Clayton's twin sister who was born earlier by a few minutes.

"Sorry..."

Alex cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, I've got a letter from Jona..."

"Don't tell me it's a date request, Alex!" a blue-haired girl cried. It was Solana, the warrior. "She could be a terrible flirt, you know."

"Speak for yourself, Ms Redknickers." Crystal mumbled. "You always try flirting with Alex because of your outfit..."

"Shut up! You told me a few days ago that you liked Alex as well!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Going on with the story, Jona said she saw a fygg fly into where we fought Lleviathan, so she wants us to summon Lleviathan again."

"She's lost her marbles," Solana mumbled.

"More like a bunch," Crystal replied.

"So... anyone up for fish hunting?" Clayton asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Guess that's a yes... Alex, cast Zoom and take us to Jona now."

"Looks like fishing gear isn't gonna do us any good, Clayton."

"That's when we lure him in and teach his fishy behind a lesson." Clayton took out his sword. "Classic style."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Get Dressed to Rouse Our Fish**

"Hey Jona!" Alex said, opening the door. Jona instantly perked up upon seeing Alex.

"Ah, thanks for taking youer time to come here." Jona's face was a little red. Alex was a person who had set lots of girls' hearts aflutter.

"So, we've got a fishy problem."

"Yup."

"Okay, see ya, sweetie!" Alex said, dashing out of the house. Jona passed out on the spot.

"So," Karina asked. "Do you know how to summon our fish friend?"

"Well, actually no."

"That stinks. Let's spend the night here first before trying out our luck."

"Don't expect me to sleep in the same bed or room as you." Alex joked.

"Hey!" Karina's face was completely red like a tomato, maybe worse.

That night, Alex tried his best to sleep. But with the excitement of a quest and Clayton's loud snoring, he couldn't even sleep a wink. Let me go out for a walk, he thought.

Alex walked along the shoreline. The seas looked serene and peaceful.

Just then, a figure caught his eye. Alex turned around and saw an old woman beside him, or to be exact, a ghost. But Alex had met this spirit already, so he was not afraid.

"Hello, gramps!" Alex said in his usual greeting.

"Oh hello to you, Alexander." she replied, smiling. Alex was surprised that she actually knew his full name. "What brings you here?"

"Erm... do you know how to summon Lleviathan, gramps?"

"Oh! In case you didn't know, I used to summon Lleviathan when I was alive and young. You are lucky enough to ask me! Just equip a Watermaul Wand, a Silver Shield and a Flowing Dress and you are done!"

"A dress?"

"You could get your mage girlfriend to help..."

"Gramps!"

"I'm just kidding, Alex boy! But it would help you in summoning Lleviathan."

"Okay, thanks gramps."

"You're welcome, Alex."

The next morning, Alex went on a shopping spree to search for the equipment.

Meanwhile at the inn, Clayton was doing his usual complaining.

"Wow, I didn't know Alex LOVED shopping."

"He could be buying a gown for Karina." Crystal suggested. "And then they would go on a romantic date together..."

"What?"Karina stammered. "I don't like... Alex..."

"Then explain your blushing."

Just then, Alex returned from his equipment hunt.

"What's with the dress?" Solana enquired.

"It's for summoning Lleviathan." Alex replied. "Karina, put this on."

"A dress? Are you kidding me? I've never worn one before."

"Hey Alex, why don't you help her put it on?" Clayton cheekily suggested.

"No way!"

"Fine!" Karina cried. "I'll put it on myself. You all please give me my privacy!"

"Sure."

It wasn't even a minute when Karina cried out from her room, "Hey! Can somebody help me put this on?"

Alex slapped himself on the forehead. "Great! The shopkeeper explained only to ME how to put it on because of its special design!"

"Okay Alex, looks like you'll have to help her out," Clayton laughed.

After mustering all his courage, Alex went into Karina's room. It was awkward to be in the same room.

"Okay... Let's make this quick, Karina. I don't want to screw up here..."

"Me too."

Alex quickly helped her put the dress on and led her out of the room fast. Both of their faces were red all over.

"Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, because from now on, it's all fighting from here on."

"But what if Lleviathan suddenly attacks this village while we're off?" Alex asked.

"I'll stay here and guard this place," Crystal volunteered. Alex nodded in approval.

"Time to go fishing," Solana muttered.

"I heard that."

"It's sarcasm, stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tight Spots**

"Finally!" Clayton yelled triumphantly. "We're at the end of this cave!"

"Again," Solana muttered. "Anyways, let's tell Jona to get set for our fishy friend."

Jona was standing at where the group had fought Lleviathan last time. "So, have you found a way to summon Lleviathan?"

"Yup," Alex replied. "Karina, get set."

"Um... am I supposed to just stand there and expect him to come out?"

"Well... I guess-"

Just then, a loud roar echoed around them and a huge figure appeared. It was Lleviathan!

"Hey fish boy! Did you miss Clayton? Now, I have new jokes to tell, like slicing you into a fillet!" Clayton yelled.

"Shut up!" Alex hissed. "Don't tick him off!"

Unfortunately, Clayton's stupidity just made Lleviathan madder. "Look what you've done!" Solana yelled over the loud roaring.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Look out for his tail!"

Everyone managed to sidestep Lleviathan's swipe with ease. "You are so asking for it!" Alex yelled. "GIGAGASH!" He immediately summoned a huge lightning bolt and hurled it at Lleviathan, doing much damage.

"Stay sharp!" Solana yelled. "If we get killed here, Crystal won't be there to revive us anymore!"

"Oh, and who came up with the idea to let her stay behind?"

"Alex did!"

"Did not! She volunteered!"

"Argh! Never mind... look out for the tidal wave!"

The whole party looked up to see an enormous tidal wave. Fortunately, Clayton managed to slice it with his Gigaslash.

"Taste that fish head!"

Just then, Alex yelled, "Wait! Where's my Erdrick's Sword? I need to switch it with my Aurora Blade! I'm gonna search!"

Alex was already rummaging through his inventory before he could remember that he was in combat.

Lleviathan took advantage of the situation and prepared to fell Alex with a single strike. "Alex! Look out!" Clayton yelled, but Alex was too far to hear him clearly.

At that moment, Lleviathan lashed his tail at Alex, who had just drawn out Erdrick's Sword. Upon seeing the tail, Alex stood there dumbfounded. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

Ten seconds... eleven seconds... he was still standing in the same position. Horrified, he realised that somebody had taken the blow for him. He opened his eyes to see Clayton and Solana running towards him. And then he knew who had shielded him, who had saved his life.

Alex looked down to see the dying figure of Karina.

Instantly, Alex was full of rage. Not at Lleviathan, not at Clayton or Solana, not at Karina, but at himself. If he had taken lesser time... Karina could have...

Alex turned into a rampaging beast. In one strike of a boosted Gigagash, he finished Lleviathan off, which was quite a feat. But he was not impressed. All that energy had to come only when somebody sacrificed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unforgiveable Past**

"Why?" Alex yelled. "Why didn't you let me die, Karina? WHY?"

Karina took a shaky breath. "I had... to atone for my sin... at that time..."

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong!"

Karina looked into Alex's eyes. Instantly, Alex understood what she was talking about. An incident that had faded from his memories...

Alex had just arrived at Stornway for the first time since he landed. At that time, he had met Clayton, Crystal, Solana and a few other adventurers. But all he needed at that time was somebody good at offensive spells: a mage.

Unfortunately, there weren't any mages at that time. But at that afternoon, he was bored and decided to take a walk outside the kingdom.

It was raining and the cold weather reminded him of a terrible incident when he was a Celestrian, but he managed to push it out of his thoughts.

Just then, a voice cried, "Frizz!"

Before Alex could react, he was struck by a fireball from behind and pinned onto the ground. A knife was placed near his side, he could feel it.

"No sudden movements," the voice ordered. "Give me every piece of gold you have. Or else..."

Alex managed to reverse the pin and found himself face to face with a beautiful girl with pink her. She had blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

And for the girl, it was her first time meeting somebody so... handsome. But she knew that he was probably going to finish her off.

Before Alex could say a word, monsters swarmed the duo. "Okay! Stay here while I finish these guys off!" Alex turned to dash towards the monsters, but before he could even draw out his sword, a whirlwind appeared and killed all the monsters for him. He turned to look at the girl. She had her wand raised.

"How did you..." Alex asked, but before he could finish, the girl collapsed. Alex quickly brought her to a tree nearby for shelter and waited for the rain to stop.

Soon, the girl started moving. "Lost so much energy..." she managed and tried to stand up but fell back to the ground instantly.

"Take it easy," Alex told her. "Anyway, why did you help me?"

"I don't know... I felt it was the right thing to do after trying to rob you... Will you forgive me?"

Alex helped the girl up. "I don't know... maybe yes, maybe no. For now, you can join me in my quest."

"Quest?'

"Yes. I'm on the quest to... search for something, and I need all the help I can get."

"Okay sure..." the girl's voice trailed off. "But will you actually even forgive me during this quest?"

"Like I said, I don't know. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Alex. Alexander Schtauffen Kuramoto."

"I'm Karina Hiroyuki."

Alex now returned to reality. He understood why his friend had sacrificed herself for him.

"Clayton, Solana! Get Crystal here, NOW!" Alex ordered. The two flung a Chimera Wing and teleported back to where Crystal was.

It was now just Alex, Karina, Jona and the Lleviathan. "Alex?" Karina asked.

"Yes...?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you... forgiven me yet?"

Alex started to cry. "Yes I have... I was too nervous to tell you..." Suddenly, he cried out, "In fact, I actually love you!"

Karina smiled weakly. "I... love you too..."

"So please, don't leave me."

Karina started stroking Alex's hair. "Don't... cry... We'll be together someday..."


	5. Ending

**Chapter 5: Forgive Me**

Just then, Crystal and the rest returned.

"Gosh... what happened?" Crystal asked.

"Long story," Alex answered. "Just help her quick."

"I'll do my best. If her organs aren't damaged during the blow then she should live."

"She's still fine, I guess."

"I am, sugar."

Crystal sighed and started to cast a healing spell. After a long period of time, Karina closed her eyes and relaxed. 'Don't worry, she's just asleep." Crystal told Alex.

"Thanks a lot."

"Yup, now let's finish our business with Lleviathan."

Later on that day, after Alex had regained his ability to see the Starflight Express, Alex and the party were in the Quester's Rest. They were all tuckered out, but they still had dinner together.

After the meal, Alex went outside to admire the stars. They always reminded of a painful past, way worse than that incident. Alex closed his eyes.

Just then, Karina went to join him. "So what's on your mind?" she asked with concern.

"Just an incident," Alex answered.

"It must be a terrible incident that happened when you were a Celestrian, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Karina sighed. "Look to the future. Don't dwell in the past."

Before Alex could answer, Karina wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss on the mouth. Alex kissed her back.

Just then, Solana, Clayton and Patty came out from the inn and found the couple in their 'moment'. Solana sighed while Patty laughed.

"I don't mean to spoil your fun," Clayton announced. Karina and Alex quickly stopped kissing each other upon realising his presence. Karina's face was red all over as usual.

"Anyway, Erinn has something serious to tell you, Alex."

"Sure. Karina, let's go back inside."

Back in the inn, Erinn was there, holding a wrapped item. "What on earth is inside?" Alex asked.

"Open it."

Alex removed the wrapping and found a large, crystal long sword. A piece of paper also dropped out.

"Read the paper, please."

Alex picked the paper up. On it was written,

_Dear Alexander,_

_ By the time you read this, I'd probably teleported back into the past on the planet Earth._

_ This sword is very special. It took ages to be made, but it also holds a curse with it. Use it wisely._

_ And an important secret: You are not supposed to be a Celestrian. On your quest with this sword, you will find out soon enough what I mean. And Kuramoto is your foster father's surname._

_Best Regards,_

_Your Father, Siegfried Schtauffen_

Alex dropped the paper, stunned. His father was the legendary paladin Siegfried. But...

Just then, the sword glowed. A voice spoke, "Hello, Alexander."

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Your father and mother teleported to the future, which was when you were born. At that time, Earth was in a very grave war, so a Celestrian brought them to this place. They turned you into a Celestrian to keep you safe while they went back to their time."

"My parents?"

"Siegfried Schtauffen and Hildegard von Krone."

"Anyway, what shall I name you?"

"Name me, Soul Calibur."

_**The End?**_

**Author's note: That's the end of this story. For you guys who don't know, Siegfried and Hilde are from the game series, SoulCalibur. The continuation of this story will be in another fanfic. For now, feel free to give reviews, ask questions, message me and dwell in suspense. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed.**

**And you will know more next time, but enjoy the suspense for now. The plot is planned, I assure you.**

**Peace out,**

**BlazeDelta, the Suspensor. (Is there even such word?)**


End file.
